Shattered Soul
by Lynnp
Summary: Ford, Brody and Ortiz were captured by a vicious enemy. Will they betray SeaQuest? Who will break first? Will SeaQuest find them before the worst happens? WARNING: descriptive violence.
1. Captured

SUMMARY: Ford, Brody and Ortiz were captured by a vicious enemy. Will they betray SeaQuest? Who will break first? Will SeaQuest find them before the worst happens? WANING: descriptive violence.

DISLAIMER: SeaQuest and her characters belong to somebody else.

NOTE: This is a collective work. The idea belongs to LynnP, writing to –yannik-, and beta to LynnP again. Yes, we like reviews, as you all do!

WARNING: This is "M" rated story, with lots of descriptive violence, so if you don't want your mood spoiled (or are too young) - don't read it.

>>

SHATTERED SOUL - by LYNNP and YANNIK

Chapter One – CAPTURED.

>>

Three armed men entered the cell. Soldiers eyed their prisoners, and the prisoners eyed the soldiers. _What do they want? _Commander thought as another – smaller, fatter and bald – man stepped in, and approached the threesome. He obviously outranked the others. And he looked directly into the Commander's eyes.

"Ford. Isn't it?" he hissed.

The Commander didn't answer.

"You don't have to answer" bald man mocked. "I know you. I know that you have the information I need. I know he knows it also." He said, pointing at Brody. "And I know he doesn't." His gaze fell on Ortiz. "So that's what we shall do. He goes first." He motioned his men, and they dragged Brody, who did not fight back at all. Ford involuntarily swallowed hard, what didn't escape scrutinizing sight of the short officer. His mocking smile widened a few millimeters. "And hopefully he'll talk. If he doesn't, I expect you to do so – just to spare him. And him." He sharply eyed Ortiz again. "And then yourself." After a moment of silence he added. "I am patient. And I have plenty of time."

He turned without another look at his prisoners, and followed his soldiers hauling the first victim down the corridor.

„What do they want Commander?" Ortiz asked as the sounds of the booted feet faded into the distance.

"I can only guess Ortiz" Ford sighed. "I don't know any more than you do."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Ortiz exhaled, and said:

"Brody won't break."

Ford looked at him without emotion. He was to numb to feel any.

"You sure?" he asked after a while.

Silence lasted another few minutes.

"I'm sure" Chief said confidently, not taking his eyes from the cell door.

Ford followed his gaze, and they sat in silence very long, until they heard Brody scream for the first time.

>>

Brody didn't fight his oppressors as they forced him out of the cell. Perhaps that's why the Commander doubted him – it seemed as though he had given in. But he simply knew, that it would be a waste of strength. Instead he composed himself internally. Hard as stone.

One couldn't tell that about him, knowing the cocky officer from the SeaQuest.

"Brody, James Robert, Lieutenant UEO Navy." Bald guy walked around Brody, who was sat on a chair, his hands strapped behind his back. "You were in Korea, right? Quite impressive you were there."

"Oh, you probably don't know my other achievements, there was GELF colony, and…"

The guy smashed him across the face with the back of his hand, stopping the Lieutenant's eloquence. Jim's cheek started burning, but he lifted his head and his gaze, and stared defiantly into his oppressor's mocking smile.

"Yeah" Bald guy leaned, his face just few inches from Brody's. His breath smelt old cigars. "That was onboard SeaQuest, wasn't it? Yeah, and here we come to the subject of my interest. SeaQuest. And her security access codes. Please, tell me what they are."

_Silent, stay silent,_ Jim thought. _And if you have to say anything, remember there is only one thing to say to them. No more smart-ass answers. This is not for fun. _He gazed at the bald guy, seemingly not blinking. Bald guy rose, his smile fading away.

"Sesker" he hissed only one word.

And Jim thought he wouldn't like to know what it meant.

A huge man, with a face of a bulldog, and eyes without the slightest glimpse of intelligence, stepped forward, licking his large mouth. His fists squeaked as he exercised them before…

The blow!

The blow across Brody's head was so fierce that Lieutenant saw the stars. Literally. He fell off the chair, his hands still strapped, so he was unable to support himself. Hitting the floor with his head was not that much worse from the initial strike. Or maybe it was even less painful.

But he didn't have much time to compare the two, because right then two enormous boots started kicking his stomach, his chest, his spine. After a few punts he stopped counting, stopped sensing where the blows fell.

"Easy, easy" he heard a voice, nearly laughing. "We do not want him to pass out all too soon, now do we?"

The hitting stopped. Brody slowly registered the cold floor he was lying on. But surprisingly there was no pain. Just a dull feeling of being completely detached.

"Ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Brody spat in his face, but didn't quite reach it.

"Not ready. Sesker!"

"Nooo" Jim moaned, but it was too late.

Blows fell again, countless times, for endless minutes. Jim didn't even know if he still controlled himself. Did he scream? He couldn't tell. And then he was dragged to a sitting position – back on the chair again.

He felt like he was about to vomit. His stomach was one mass of smashed veins and guts. His head throbbed rhythmically, along with his racing heart. His joints were burning, as though they'd been wrenched out of their sockets.

Someone touched his chin, and forced him to lift his gaze. The watery blue eyes of the bald guy.

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over" he said.

No. Silence.

A slap across the face. Pain. Flashing lights.

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over" he repeated.

Silence.

A slap across the face. Harder. Pain. More pain.

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over" he repeated yet again.

Brody shook his head, and received yet another blow across his face

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over."

_Don't talk. Just don't talk!_ A blow. Pain!

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over."

_No, don't tell._ Blow. Pain! _If you have to tell, remember. _

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over."

_Only one thing. Brody, James Robert. _Pain!

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over."

_Don't hit, please, don't hit. _Blow! Pain!

"Brody, James Robert, Lieutenant UEO Navy…" Blow! Flashing Light! Pain! "Serial Number: one three eight…" Blow! Blood! Pain! "…four three nine three nine one…" Blow. Pain!

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest, and it's all over"

"Brody, James…" Blow! Blow! Blow!

He couldn't control his guts anymore. Vomit spewed from his mouth, as he fell to his knees, his head hitting the floor again. And then he stumbled onto his side.

"That's it for now. Take him away."

>>

"Ough…"

"It's okay, Jim. You're with us."

Brody struggled to open his eyes. The blurred figure of Commander Ford hovered above him.

"Comm… uhh… Gee, that hurt."

"It's okay, you're safe."

"T's okay commander. I can handle…" Jim breathed.

"Don't talk." The Commander held his chest, and looked him in the eyes fearfully. Jim croaked a smile.

"You don't worry" he whispered. "Been there, done that. I will handle."

Ford bit his lips, suddenly understanding what those words meant. He had to keep the Lieutenant's spirits higher somehow.

"SeaQuest is probably searching for us already."

"We weren't to return until in three days, sir" Ortiz reminded. "We were coming back sooner than..." Ford's fierce look didn't stop him talking, so the Commander had to shove him in his side to just shut'ta'hell up.

They looked in one another's eyes, and Ortiz bit his lips, giving a quick, sharp look at Jim. But Jim just smiled sadly.

"I am aware of that Commander" he said. "It's better to expect the worst, y'know? Hope for the best, but expect the worst. I still know I will handle it" he stressed.

Ford was only able to stroke the sweat off his bruised forehead.

"What do they want?" Ortiz mumbled, but Brody closed his eyes, and Ford squeezed the Chief's hand to stop him. To let Brody rest. He'd tell them later.

"They're talking?" The sudden arrival of bald officer startled them all. Even Brody opened his eyes, and there was fear in them. "He's awake" the guy smiled with satisfaction, and motioned for his men.

As they pulled Brody up, and dragged him out, he tried to resist this time. He didn't want to go back there, and he was vaguely aware, that Ford and Ortiz tried to stop the soldiers too. But it was to no avail.

"Security access codes to the SeaQuest" his oppressor hissed yet again, and Jim closed his eyes, not really wanting to know what to expect.

>>

t.b.c.

Remember to review!

L.&.Y


	2. Thoughts

NOTE (from -yannik-): I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. My bad, my bad! Don't anyone blame Lynn for it. I hope this chapter whets your appetite for some angsty angst.

>>

SHATTERED SOUL - by LYNNP and YANNIK

Chapter Two – THOUGHTS.

>>

Brody's perception changed, and he noticed things he hadn't seen before. Like the cane the bald guy was holding, topped with tiny elephant's head. Delicately crafted, fully detailed. Made of ivory. Who had ivory these days? The head had it all, that elephants used to have half a century ago. Big ears, a trunk. And long sharp tusks with metallic caps. Or maybe the guy hadn't had this cane earlier? Maybe he just brought it in? Jim tried not to wonder what that cane, those tusks could be used for. He feared the bald guy would answer to his curiosity in the most vicious way.

And he was not mistaken.

Metallic tusks bit into his chin, and forced him to lift his head so high, he was staring at the ceiling. When he started getting up involuntary, the tusks suddenly hit his thigh, forcing a sharp cry of pain from his mouth, and returned to his chin, biting even harder.

"Ready to answer my question?" bald guy asked, and Jim didn't move, tried not to even blink, not to even breathe.

Tusks let go and Jim's – involuntary again – question _what now? _was answered with immediate hit somewhere around his kidneys.

"Aaargh…"

"Ready?"

Silence.

Hit!

No! OhmyGod… 

"Ready?" Silence. Hit! "Ready?" Silence. Hit!

Jim stopped counting. Hits sometimes fell on his legs, or his head, but mostly on his abdomen. He wasn't a medic, but he could tell the bald guy was aiming at the most crucial areas of his body. Those that caused pain right away, or those that would start hurting in hours, when the damaged tissues would make his organs start shutting down. Sharp tusks were biting like a snake.

And he could only scream in pain, and remember – don't tell. Don't talk. Don't think. _Don't even think, because if you think about those codes – and you know, you remember them, Brody – then once they force you to say anything, you'll just spill it out. So don't think. Try to forget if you can._

_Maybe I forgot already? Do I remember? It was nine…_

_NO! That's what they want! What am I doing? There may be a telepath there, just waiting for me to… This bald guy could be a telepath… Why did he stop hitting? Why is he staring at me like this? I must think of something else, beside those codes. Anything else. There could be telepaths! I can't do this… I'm too weak. But I have to do this, _SeaQuest _depends on me now. Me alone. They all… Captain, Tim, chick, kid, doc…_

_Doc._

_Wendy._

_Wendy, help me, please…_

"Will you answer, Brody?"

_Wendy, is there any way, that you might read my thoughts now?_

"Because I'm quite bored with this game."

_Wendy, give me some sign that you can hear me!_

"No?"

_Wendy?_

"Hmm. We'll have it your way then. Sesker!"

_Wendy!_

_>>_

Ford was pacing the cell back and forth. Like a predator in a cage. Except that he didn't have sharp claws and fangs to assault those foul guards with. He had nothing! His bare fists, and nothing else. And they would subdue him, before he would even touch them.

The Commander felt helpless. He was the leader, responsible for the safety of his people, of this team, and he was helpless. He didn't like being helpless.

Each scream of Brody's made him more and more furious, and this fury couldn't escape his system. There was no way, there was only Ortiz in this wretched cell with him, but he couldn't lash out on his man, could he? No, he couldn't.

Luckily Ortiz had senses enough not to say anything.

Bordy's more or less regular screams stopped after over an hour. Ford jumped to the door at the sound of heavy footsteps. The guards were dragging unconscious officer down the corridor. They hauled him into the cell, and their leader stepped in, his stern, merciless eyes gazing at the Commander.

"Bring him back as soon as he comes round" he hissed and started turning away.

"You bastard!" Ford's wrath longed to be released. "Give him at least some…"

"Shut up!" bald guy faced the Commander, who was a head higher from him. But he somehow seemed smaller at this moment. Then the shorter man said slowly, calmly, and very sternly. "If you want to spare him – you know what I need. I'm sure he already told you, didn't he?"

Ford was silent. No, Jim didn't tell them.

Knowing eyes of their oppressor stayed on Commander long enough to realize that.

"Security access codes to the _SeaQuest_" he said mockingly, and left.

The door shut, but Ford stayed unmoving for a while longer. Of course. What else could they want. They wanted the _SeaQuest_. Ford turned to see how much Brody gave this time, to protect their ship.

The sight was horrible. Bruises, swelling, blood dripping from wounds that looked like snake's bites. Ortiz tried to clean some of the wounds with a filthy rag and water, but in his dark eyes Ford saw despair.

They didn't talk. There wasn't anything left to say.

When Jim woke up, they told him to stay silent as well, but he was confused and didn't play along. The guards realized he was conscious, and took him away once more. Ford's struggle to stop them was futile. After receiving a forceful blow in his head he landed in the corner of the cell, and required help from Ortiz himself.

Again he paced the cell, listening to Brody's screams, imagining what they were doing. Again he felt this helplessness overwhelming him. Why wouldn't they take him instead? Why!

This time the interrogation was obviously shorter. There was only that much Brody could endure.

The bald guy entered again, after his victim was threw in, and gazed at Ortiz. But he spoke to Ford.

"Remember, Commander, it doesn't matter for me if he survives or not."

And Ford knew what that meant. When Jim dies, they would take Ortiz in.

>>

Ortiz understood that as well. He didn't know the codes, but this wasn't about him. Or even about Brody. He saw the Commander going nearly out of his mind during Jim's interrogations, and Chief knew, that when Commander's first subordinate dies, and his second one would suffer, the Commander might break. He wouldn't break for himself, but seeing others suffer, knowing that this might be the only way to save at least one life…

Ortiz was scared. But not that scared.

"Commander" he started after they took Brody away for the fourth time.

Ford swirled around, rage flaring in his eyes. He was loosing control! But he regained it quickly, apparently seeing surprise in Chief's eyes.

"What is it Miguel?" he asked with forced calmness.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will handle. No matter what…"

"You don't know the codes, they won't…" Ford tried to lie, but Ortiz knew better than that.

"They will. To make you watch this. To make you break. And I'm telling you now – don't break. Whatever happens. I'll handle. If he can, than so can I."

Ford eyed him for a long moment, and Miguel felt the silence getting almost to heavy for his shoulders to lift it. But finally the Commander spoke. Simple words.

"I know that Miquel."

And that was all. But that was all Miguel needed. Simple trust, simple faith.

So they waited.

>>

It was a good day for Wendy. Lucas helped her to finally catalogue those samples they took at Guinea three weeks ago. He seemed to open up to her a little, forgiving her for taking Kirsten Westphallen's place. Maybe there could be friendship between them after all?

The sea was calm, weather beautiful near Hawaii Islands. Captain Bridger decided to give his crew some rest and surface for a couple of hours. That would allow the crew to go on deck, breathe some fresh air, look at the horizon. Wendy wasn't pleased with the idea, but she didn't object – the crew needed a break from time to time.

She was going to spend those hours with Darwin, at his moon pool. It was water after all. "It's a date!" the dolphin had said, and sprung into a lovely arch above the water. It was as if he laughed.

Wendy smiled at the memory, opening the hatch to the pool section. The joy of all the crewmembers, the wind on their faces, the sun in their eyes – it was all coming to her in waves of the ocean, and it was pleasant.

"Wendy came!" Darwin exclaimed and danced a welcoming dance in her honor, rising above the water on his tail, and splashing all over. She laughed heartily.

And then she suddenly bent over in overwhelming pain.

Her head throbbed, her back felt as if bitten by bees, her stomach hurt to the point of nausea. She couldn't stand, couldn't breathe, couldn't think…

"Wendy sick?" Darwin swam to her, but she didn't even notice his concern. The feeling was crushing, and she thought she would get lost in this unreal hurting forever. On the edge of her consciousness she heard Darwin calling Bridger for help, and then – clearly, as if someone was standing right next to her, she heard another voice screaming "Wendy! HELP!"

And then she fainted.

>>

t.b.c.

Keep reviewing. And reminding me to add another chapter – hopefully sooner.

-Y-


	3. Believe Me

DISLAIMER: We do not own any _SeaQuest _contents.

>>

SHATTEREDSOUL - by LYNNP and YANNIK

Chapter Three- BELIEVE ME.

>>

Wendy hated feeling helpless. And in her own med-bay! The nurse, who was her subordinate, was now checking her vitals, reminding her to hold still! And to make things worse, there was also Captain Bridger telling her to relax.

"They are in danger, Nathan!"

"You don't know, who…"

"I'm sure it was one of them." Wendy hesitated, the sensation was so vague, but she was sure she felt… "Brody maybe…"

"Brody?" the doubt and… almost mockery, only Nathan would never mock anything or anyone… But, well, his voice was as close to mockery as it could be, when he said the Lieutenant's name. And Wendy had to consent; Brody and telepathy somehow didn't fit into one sentence.

"I don't know" she admitted in a softer tone. "But there's only one way to find out. Let's surface once more, and if I feel it again…" _And what if I don't _– a sudden thought hit her. That could mean he was already… No, Jim was strong… And why was she so stubbornly thinking about _him_?

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, apparently some of her inner turmoil was reflected on her face. If only he could read her, the way she read him. Everything would be so much simpler if all people were telepaths!

"I'm just scared" she confessed. "And confused." She sighed deeply, and he stroked her hair with a soft paternal move.

"You need some rest. Whatever that sensation was, we'll find the source of it, and we'll help you."

_I'm not the one who needs help _– a stubborn thought revolted inside her brain, but she muffled it with all her willpower. Jim Brody exhibiting some telepathic abilities was just too unlikely

>>

Lucas was in fine spirits, laughing and joking with Tony and Dagwood as they returned to the SeaQuest. They had just spent a few days-off on a small island, and all Lucas wanted was to say "hallo" to his best friend – Darwin. To his surprise he found the dolphin agitated, swimming to and fro.

"Hey fish face, what's wrong?" he asked the first thing.

"Wendy sick" Darwin replied.

Worried, Lucas run to the sick bay. Wendy was indeed in one of the beds.

"What happened?" he gasped. "Darwin said you were sick, are you okay?" He took a seat at her bedside, the concern evident on his face.

Wendy smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Lucas; I just had a funny turn that's all." A teenager concerned about her well-being was the last thing she needed right now.

"What do you mean a funny turn?"

Wendy sighed, and tried to keep smiling. "It's really embarrassing Lucas" she started explaining. She should know _this _teenager was not as easy to get rid of as so many others. "Captain Bridger thinks it might have something to do with the fact that we're on the surface. I kept getting these images, and a feeling of pain, I can't quite describe it." She got lost in her memory and for a moment forgot whom she was talking to, as she described the sensation. "My back felt like it was on fire, as if hundreds of bees were stinging me; and in the middle of it all I saw Jim!" she said, and a feeling of dread overwhelmed her again. Jim was in danger! And here she was sitting and getting medical attention…

"Jim? You mean Jim Brody?" Lucas' voice woke her up from her reverie. A look of astonishment on his face was telling. Another reminder of how ridiculous her suspicions were.

"Yes, exactly!" she exclaimed, scolding herself inwardly. "I mean, Jim Brody, whatever next!" This was all probably just in her imagination. But then – why Jim Brody? Was it that backseat of his 99' Trident and checking out his transmission?… _No, no, no, Wendy, collect yourself._ What was going on with her?

"Did he say anything?" another question asked by Lucas brought her to reality. This kid may not have been a telepath, but he sure had a brain and was using it!

"He was crying for help," Wendy admitted blankly.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Do? We're not going to do anything." She blinked a couple of times. She liked his train of thoughts, yes, she did. But Bridger said… Bridger was the captain, and he was wise. "It was obviously a mistake. I've been overdoing things lately; at least that's what the captain thinks," she said, her voice tailing off.

Lucas sat there, looking at her incredulously. "You're just going to leave it like that!" he exclaimed. "Come on Wendy, you told me anybody can project their thoughts if they try hard enough."

Wendy looked at him and blinked again. It had all seemed so simple when the captain said it; now she was confused all over again.

"What about the others, did you see them?" Lucas asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No, just Jim," she admitted.

Whatever that meant.

>>

In the meantime, Captain Bridger had tried to contact the away team – just in case – without any success. Even though there was no logical need to, he couldn't help but worry.

"Keep trying O'Neill; I'm going back to Wendy. If you get anything, anything at all, call me straightaway," he ordered.

"Aye Sir," Tim answered. Even though the captain had told them not to worry, he couldn't help it. Miguel was his closest friend; they had been through so much together.

When Bridger reached med bay, he found Lucas and Wendy in deep discussion. The doctor's forehead was wrinkled with worry, and his young genius was obviously agitated.

"Captain, no offence, but you're thinking XXth century here." The kid got up, and started talking, without even saying hello. "You refuse to accept telepathy as a reliable source of information, while it's not some unjustified supernatural stupidity. It's real and scientifically proven. We have to rely on it!"

"Maybe we were too hasty, Nathan" Wendy backed him up. "I mean, it's possible as Lucas pointed out to me for anyone to project their thoughts, if they try really hard, or, if they're desperate enough," she added.

"What are you gonna do?" Lucas asked, looking at his captain expectantly.

Bridger had to admit they both had a point. Truth be told he'd known that from the beginning – that's why he had asked O'Neill to try and contact the away-team.

"I'm going to get in touch with General McGath" he informed the duo. "I'll ask him when they left the conference."

>>

That night they came for Brody again. To Ford's concern, Jim whimpered when he heard the footsteps approaching.

He jumped up, putting himself between the guards and Brody. "NO! He's been through enough. Leave him alone! Take me!" he demanded.

But it was to no avail. He was manhandled roughly to the other side of the cell by two of the guards next to Miguel who had also tried to intervene.

The other two picked up Brody. Jim had been so badly hurt in his previous encounter with his oppressors, he couldn't stand up. They picked him up bodily and dragged him out of the cell, impervious to his cries of pain.

When they had left, Ford sank to his knees, his head in his hands. The only thought that went through his mind was that he had failed Jim, _again._

Miguel just stood there tight-lipped. He worried about both of them. Jim, for the unbelievable pain he must be going through, and Ford, for what it must be doing to him inside, having to let it happen.

They both sat and waited. And waited. But nothing happened for several minutes.

This silence was even more disturbing than the agonizing screams. Because it might mean their friend had given up already. Just how strong was he anyway?

>>

Ford stood slumped against the cold metal door. Coldness kept him awake. He hadn't slept in – how many?… hours?… days? - they had been kept here. But he was tired, so that meant it had been a long time. Long enough to lose all track of it too. He was military. A Commander! He shouldn't have lost it. But their time here was measured with Brody being interrogated or not. Being here or there. Tending to his wounds, easing his pain, or waiting in terror, trying to shut their minds to the meaning of his cries.

After an impossibly long time, the soldiers threw him in once more. Ortiz and Ford picked up his prone body, and laid it gently on the blankets.

"I've got a pulse" Miguel whispered, touching Brody's neck. "But his breathing is irregular." He looked up at the Commander. "What are they doing to him?"

"I don't want to know" Ford grunted. "There are no new gashes or bruises" he whispered as he examined Jim's body, trying not to hurt him with any sudden moves. "They are up to something new" he added in spite of himself.

"Like what?" Ortiz asked, the terror apparent in his voice.

"I don't want to know" Ford repeated, meeting the Chief's eyes for the first time.

They stayed silent after that. There was nothing more either could say to the other.

They waited for Jim to wake up, but the minutes ticked by, and he was still out cold.

"At least he's finally resting" Miguel whispered much later. Ford only nodded.

More minutes passed by.

The guards started looking into the cell, checking if the situation had changed, surprised that the prisoner hadn't awoken yet. Ford was concerned as well. This _was _taking too long. Perhaps the damage had finally got to be too great, and they wouldn't be able to cause Brody any more pain.

It must have been well over two hours when the commander of the oppressors came in to check the situation himself. He didn't speak a word, while he bent over Jim's unconscious form. Ford and Ortiz were both restrained by four guards, to prevent them from attacking anyone, or even moving in fact. All Jonathan could do was grit his teeth to the point of nearly crushing them.

The bald guy rose and turned to face them. The sly half-grin on his face made Ford's blood boil. He felt his head was about to explode. The bald guy stared at Miguel for a long time.

Really long…

_Oh my God, no _– Ford thought, – _they consider Brody lost already._

They were going to take their next victim.

The bald guy nodded, and the guards started moving. Jonathan couldn't allow that to happen. He just couldn't! He had to protect Miguel, at least Miguel! No, no they couldn't!…

It took a moment before the Commander realized he was not being restrained anymore – he was being dragged instead. And though Ortiz's terrified eyes were getting farther and farther away, it was the Chief, who stayed inside the cell, and Ford who was taken outside.

Before he could comprehend what was really happening, he was led through the unfamiliar corridors, to the unfamiliar room, with some monitors, some keyboards, and a table. A bed rather. With lots of cables laying on it, connected to the monitors and keyboards.

"Perhaps this latest discharge was too large indeed" the bald guy said to a thin gray-haired fellow in glasses. He made sure the Commander heard him.

"He's still alive though?" replied the thin fellow and upon receiving a nod, he spluttered: "He'll come round."

"Sure. Meanwhile…" The bald guy gestured towards Ford; the thin guy smiled cruelly and the guards' grip on Ford's arms tightened as they dragged him towards the bed.

Jonathan tried hard to resist but he was overcome by the number and strength of the soldiers. He was forced onto the bed; cables were attached to his head, his wrists and his ankles. A gag was pushed between his teeth and the harsh voice commanded "Clear!"

The pain was unbearable. Like thousands of fires flaring under his skin, soaring through the bones, making them crack and split, like millions of hammers hitting his skull, like iron fists scrunching his muscles in their wedges, tearing them away from his crushed bones.

And then again "Clear!" And once more; and then there was no more pain.

The bald head appeared in his field of vision. "This was pretty mild treatment you received" a voice said. "We've gotta be careful with that brain of yours, 'cause it contains some crucial information we need. Yes. What you got was a caress in fact. Can you imagine how strong it must be to render somebody unconscious? Yes, I know you can. But see, I have a specialist right over there" the guy pointed at the controls, where the smug, thin scientist sat. "He knows when to stop, so that the damage is treatable. For now of course. So, your friend will wake up soon. And then we'll take him right back here." He waited for the words to sink into the Commanders mind. "But you know how you can save him…"

>>

t.b.c.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know it's been absolutely ages but I had never intended to publish this in the first place! This was originally a one-shot I did many years ago and it wasn't very good then! Yannik decided she wanted to write a fic around the original, posting it here under my name, but unfortunately she lost interest by chapter 3, so I've been pontificating about whether to carry on or not, and this is my attempt (albeit not a great one!) to do just that. My writing is quite simplistic. I am nowhere near as good as the other authors on this site, especially Caprice and Darcy. You rock girls!**

**Anyhow, after even more pontificating, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Shortly after Ford had been taken away, Jim began to stir.

Miguel quickly started coughing and moved so that he was blocking the guards' view of Jim.

This time Jim cottoned on and kept quiet.

It took him quite a while before he realized that Ford was missing.

Miguel told him quietly what had happened.

A total sense of relief that he had been left alone swept over Jim, swiftly followed by a feeling of utter remorse. How could he think like that? He wouldn't wish what had been happening to him on his worst enemy, and now, one of his closest friends was going through the same torment!

Some of what he was feeling showed on his face, and Miguel, understanding squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself Jim; if anyone's to blame, it's that fat bald bastard!" he exclaimed.

"I should have been stronger; I've let him down."

"Don't talk like that! I don't know how you've stood it for so long. Anyhow, thinking like that is no good for anyone!" he said firmly.

Jim knew that Miguel was talking sense, but he still felt incredibly guilty. He couldn't help it; he'd always been so strong, and now he felt as weak as a kitten.

"So what's the plan? Shall we rush 'em!" he joked, trying to be light-hearted. He was rewarded with a grin, and a shake of the head. "You tough guys, you're all the same!" Miguel answered.

Suddenly, Jim became serious. "I need you to do something for me Migs, promise me you'll do it" he whispered, his tone urgent.

Miguel nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

Jim took a deep breath, what he was about to say he never thought in his wildest dreams he would ever have to ask this of anyone.

"If I don't make it back, I want you…." he faltered; taking another deep breath he tried again. "I want you to look after my mom, ya know, when she wakes up."

Miguel stared at him open-mouthed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Jim was always so strong and positive. He felt a shiver go through him.

His first reaction was to deny that anything would happen to Jim, but one look at his face changed his mind. Jim was merely stating a fact. He *knew* his time was running out.

Too overcome to speak, Miguel grasped Jim's hand and nodded quickly.

Jim let out a sigh of relief; "Thanks!" he whispered.

Miguel could see how much effort it had taken Jim to talk, so he insisted on him getting some rest. Jim didn't put up any resistance; he just nodded tiredly, his eyes already closing.

Eventually, Jonathon was returned to the cell. He was dishevelled, but still defiant, shrugging off the soldiers holding him.

He looked quickly down at Jim, and was concerned to see that he was still apparently out of it.

Miguel shook his head imperceptibly, not wanting for their captor to see that Jim was just asleep.

For once the captor didn't seem too bothered, just glancing down at Jim before leaving the cell.

"He's okay" Miguel whispered once he was sure no-one was in earshot. "He woke up a while ago" he added.

Ford sat down, sighing deeply; "I don't know how he's stood it for so long. I just got a taste of it, and that was enough I can tell you! I wish to God they'd find us" he added. He couldn't bear the thought of how much more their captor was going to put Jim through.

"There has to be a way out, there just has to be!" Miguel exclaimed.

Unfortunately it wasn't very long before their captor returned.

"Wake him up!" he barked at the guards.

Two of them grabbed Jim between his arms and yanked him up. He bit back the cry of pain that wanted to come. He was damned if he would give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd hurt him.

He stared defiantly at the man he'd grown to hate in such a short time.

"Ready for some more?" the fat man sneered.

"Sure, why not, I've got nothin' better to do" Jim retorted.

The man's eyes narrowed; and Jim knew this act of bravado was going to cost him.

He still shrugged off the hands holding him up; he was determined to stand on his own two feet.

With a quick backward glance at Jon and Miguel, giving them a quick wink, he stepped out of the cell and strode forward forcing the guards to hurry to catch him, which annoyed the fat bald man even further, earning both of the guards a slap around the head.

Upon reaching the room where he'd been taken before, Jim swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for whatever lay ahead.

Once tied down to the bed, he was dismayed when he wasn't gagged as before, and realised that the man wanted Jon & Miguel to hear him scream. He would do his hardest, but he knew that sooner or later he would be crying out in agony.

He looked across at the scientist sitting at his controls. He noticed that the man couldn't look him in the eyes which made him feel that he was acting under duress. What hold did the fat guy have over him he wondered?

The first jolt took him by surprise, and he barely managed to stop crying out. The next one had him struggling to breathe, the pain was so intense. Before he had a chance to regulate his shallow breathing the next one shot through at a much higher voltage, and he felt searing pain go completely through him, and he cried out involuntarily.

Again and again, waves of excruciating pain swept through him, and eventually he was unable to stop from screaming. Tears of pain ran down his face in rivulets, and he clenched his fists, his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

Jim didn't know how much more he could take. He was using up all his reserves of strength, but they were becoming depleted and at the back of his mind, although he tried to ignore it, there was a good chance he wasn't going to make it back to SeaQuest.

Eventually, it became all too much and he welcomed the darkness, succumbing to oblivion once more.

When he was returned to the cell, Miguel and Jon gasped when they saw the state of his hands. Even the guards felt uncomfortable at what he was going through.

One of them went and got some fresh water, ointment, cotton wool and bandages so that they could treat his hands.

Once they had cleaned and dressed his hands, both of them sat down by him. Miguel could see that Ford was deeply troubled.

"Sir?" he said hesitantly. When Ford looked up Miguel said quietly "They'll be coming for me next." When Ford started to protest, Miguel shook his head vehemently. "It's okay Sir; I know I don't have the codes, but I want to help, so please don't stop them okay?"

Ford sighed deeply; "You're a good man Chief, but let's hope it doesn't come to that, and that SeaQuest will find us soon".

**Where is SeaQuest? All will be revealed eventually, I promise!**


End file.
